The Kantai Incident
by nikolai60
Summary: When a woman wakes up with amnesia at one of the Navy's premier shipyards, the Major Case Response Team is sent in to investigate to ensure the safety of all ship construction. It doesn't take long for things to take a turn for the surreal as said mysterious woman claims to actually be one of the USN's premier warships. WIP: Feel free to comment or ask a question concerning story
1. Intro

She was sinking.

Sinking beneath the waves she once called home, sent there by the ones she once thought of as family, ones she would gladly die to protect. It was a cold feeling not even an iceberg to the heart could match, knowing you'd been betrayed by those so close to you.

The fires within her had died long ago, snuffed by age and time, but even then, she had still been proud. Proud of her achievements, her legacy, of knowing that she had saved so many lives. She had done so much, only to be left to a firing squad.

As her vision faded in the closing darkness, she held on to one final thought, that maybe, just maybe, she'd be allowed to see her sister again after so much time.

With a sudden burst of warmth she shot up from where she was lying, gasping for air.

Wait…gasping for air? That wasn't right. She looked around, and realized she was lying on the floor of…wait, was this a dry-dock?

She held up her hands, looking them over. This wasn't right, how could this be? This wasn't her…was it?

She tried to stand up, collapsing twice before managing to finally find some semblance of balance, and started to shakily make her way toward the nearest ladder.

She slowly pulled herself up, keeping her head on a swivel, trying to figure out where she was. This place was very familiar, but she couldn't place it.

"Hey, are you okay miss?"

Looking up she saw two men, likely the dockworkers, looking down over the docks, one kneeling down with an outstretched hand.

Climbing up the last few rungs she allowed them to pull her up the rest of the way and leant on one, still dazed by everything.

"Um, mis-I mean, uh, officer, are you ok?"

"Officer?" Her head shot up as she asked in an unfamiliar voice. "Why would you think I'm an officer?"

"Miss, that's what the uniform looks like at least, how'd you get down there, are you ok?" Both workers took a moment to steal a glance at each other before turning back to hear, their concern clearly growing.

"I…I don't know. I…I was sinking, they shot me..." She shook her head, trying to find a way to explain. "I was out on the ocean. Where…where am I?"

"Miss, this is the Newport News Shipyards, and you're uniform is pristine, 'sides the few bits from the bottom of the dock. And besides bein' shaky after that you don't look like you been shot nor lying out in the ocean."

"Wait, Newport News Shipyards?" She looked around frantically for a moment, before realizing this had to be true. "I'm…I'm home…" she whispered as she slowly sank to her knees, "how…"

"Miss? No one lives in the shipyards, 'cept maybe the boss. Look, let's just get you into some shade, 'k? You hungry?"

She nodded weakly, and allowed them to help her over to a nearby building, too stunned to respond.

Once she was sitting with a bottle of water in front of her the two workers turned to each other.

"Look, you go call this in, I'll see if I can get her talking again." He turned to her, "Miss, do you remember anything? Name, rank, family, where you live, hometown, anything?"

She sat for what felt like an eternity, staring at the water before finally looking up.

"I live where the Navy sends me, and…my only family is…she's gone…" she couldn't bear to say more.

"As for my name and hometown…" she stood up slowly, standing straight as she mustered what pride she had left in a salute, "I'm the battleship U.S.S. Pennsylvania, BB-38, name ship of my class, and this shipyard is where I was born."


	2. Chapter 1

'Very' Special Agent Tony DiNozzo practically waltzed into the bullpen, a grin plastered on his face.

This fact wasn't lost on the other present agents, one Special Agent Timothy McGee and one Probationary Agent Eleanor Bishop, who both couldn't help but grin at Tony's cheerful mood. Perhaps he'd lay off for the day, if they were lucky.

"Lovely morning, isn't it?" He cheerfully called, as he moved around to sit at his desk. Ok, things officially had moved from hopeful to creepy.

"Tony, whatever happened, we don't want to know." Tim quickly moved to find an excuse to be anywhere else before, as Ellie could only glance back and forth between the two, confusion evident.

"Oh c'mon McGeek, what're you worried about?" Tony gave one of his signature 'I'm Innocent' looks, causing Tim to just roll his eyes and try to find some work to do.

Before their banter went any further the head of their team, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, walked in, his signature cup of coffee in his hand, as he moved to take his seat.

"Homicide boss?" Tony looked up, immediately reaching over for his bag.

"Nope"

"Stolen top secret files?" Ellie chimed in, sounding almost hopeful.

"Nope"

"Uh, secure facility hacked?" Tim finished, starting to join his colleagues in confusion.

"Nope. Nothing this morning." Gibbs sipped his coffee, looking over a report as his three team members looked at each other trying to process this fact.

"No investigation…" Tony looked back and forth between the different desks. "Slow day….forgot what those were like….I'm not sure what to do."

Before anyone could respond a fifth voice spoke up from the stairs behind Tony's cubicle, "You're going to have to figure that out another time Agent DiNozzo."

All eyes turned to the source of this declaration, Director Leon Vance, finishing his way down the stairs and moving to the entrance to the bullpen.

"Just got a call from the Director of the Newport News Shipyards, they found an unidentified Naval Officer in the bottom of one of their dry-docks. Director says one of their docs is keeping an eye on her but nothing to identify her and she seems to have amnesia. Keeps saying something about the Pennsylvania."

As he spoke the team quickly grabbed their gear, preparing to head out, freezing at the mention of the Pennsylvania.

"USS Pennsylvania?" Bishop was the first to respond, her eyes wide as she realized what was said.

"As in, the ballistic missile sub?" Tim followed, the team realizing the potential implications.

"No specifics, but that's the only PA we have."

"On it," Gibbs grabbed his holster and headed for the elevator, "someone get Ducky, maybe he can help clear out her memory."

With that the team made for the exit, with Tony mumbling something about needing to google what a slow day was.

The team was met by the shipyards private security and escorted towards the dry-dock, where they were brought the rest of the way by the shipyard manager herself.

"Pair of my guys found her climbing out of the base of the dock, managed to make it most of the way out before anyone could reach her. Can't figure out her rank insignia and the uniform is pretty old style, but looks brand new. I got multiple teams checking security footage right now, but nothing yet on how she got down there. Agent Gibbs I need to know how she got there and what she's doing there. This shipyard has been one of the Navy's premier shipbuilders for over a century and I am _not_ going to lose that to a security breach."

"We're gonna need to see those security files, McGee." Gibbs turned, waving Tim forward.

"Over there, Chief," she motioned to a man who had been standing quietly by her side, "show Agent McGee to the security center.

"Right away ma'am." The security chief motioned for Tim to follow him and they headed towards a nearby building.

"We have her over there at the dock's pavilion, doc's keeping an eye on her, seems fine though." She turned and waved her hand towards where a striking woman was sitting, looking over the dock towards the harbor. Though sitting, it was clear she was fairly tall, and even from where they were they could feel an air of authority about her. Her jet black hair was tied into a bun, her cap sitting on the table nearby.

"Is that an old WAVES uniform?" Gibbs turned to the aging Doctor Mallard for confirmation.

"With a number of awards, and a few modifications, yes. Odd, I didn't think anyone used those anymore."

"They don't." Gibbs turned to the remaining group to assign duties. "DiNozzo!"

"Interview the victim, on it boss." Tony immediately moved to make a bee-line for the pavilion, being stopped as Gibbs grabbed the back of his collar.

"No. Pictures and sketches, bottom of the drydock."

"Are you sure boss? I mean, I'm sure I could-" thwack "-pictures and sketches on it boss!" Tony quickly turned for the dry-dock, the smack to the back of his head more than enough to get him moving.

"Bishop, you and Ducky talk to her, see what you can find out." As they headed off he turned back to the manager, "who found her?"

"A couple of dockworkers, over there." She motioned for two nearby workers to come over.

Bishop and Dr. Mallard walked up to the table and sat across from their mysterious officer.

"'Morning, I'm Agent Bishop, this is Doctor Mallard, we're with NCIS." Bishop gestured between them.

"NCIS?" The woman gave them a questioning look.

"Oh!" Dr. Mallard, quickly stepped in, "we're a division of the Office of Naval Intelligence, my dear."

"I see. Sorry about that, I guess there's been changes that I've missed out on."

Bishop just waved her off, "don't worry about it. So, we were told you have amnesia, do you remember your name?"

"Pennsylvania." The woman said, her face completely serious.

"Excuse me?"

"USS Pennsylvania, BB 38, ma'am." Again, completely serious.

"BB thirty….as in the battleship?"

"Yes ma'am, assigned to the Pacific Fleet before…" she froze, taking on a more somber tone, "before I was decommissioned…" Her eyes fell, staring at the remaining bits of food on her tray.

"But, you don't look like a couple thousand ton ship to me."

"I know, I can't explain it. One moment, I'm…well…I was sinking after…after I was shot…then, I wake up here, like this."

Both Doctor Mallard and Bishop looked at each other trying to figure out what to say, before turning back to her.

"Why don't you start with what you remember, events, details, anything."

'Pennsylvania' took a shuddering breath, and once again began to tell her strange history, though it was clear it hurt her to remember. She even tried to maintain military decorum, Ducky noted. As she spoke, Agent Bishop took notes on her phone, switching between writing and trying to quickly fact check online. It was barely a few minutes before their mysterious officer stopped with a confused look on her face.

"What are you doing?" She questioned, nodding down to Bishop's phone.

"Taking notes, standard procedure."

"That doesn't look like any notepad I've ever seen."

"It's not, it's a phone."

"A phone?" This Ms. Pennsylvania looked even more confused. "The only things I know with that in the name are old phonographs or telephones, and that clearly isn't either of those."

Bishop gave her a very confused look before turning to Dr. Mallard, who just shrugged and motioned for Ellie to explain.

"It's a cell phone, portable telephone."

"But you said you were taking notes with it."

"It has a lot of different functions, see?" Ellie quickly switched from the internet to the notes before turning the phone to show her.

"Oh, wow, that is like a little typewriter." Pennsylvania's eyes went wide as she saw the screen and the keys shown at the bottom. "But…it looks like just a picture, how do you use that to take notes?"

Bishop, trying hard to suppress laughter, tapped a few of the keys, demonstrating the function. Pennsylvania's eyes nearly doubled in size seeing that.

"Wow, ok, things have really changed. I…I never would have even imagined anything like this."

"Yes, well, maybe we could get back to what you remember Ms. Pennsylvania? I'm sure we can show you these things later."

"Yes, of course, my apologies, I didn't mean to get sidetracked, and please, Sylvia is fine, I'm sure it sounds more natural as well…"

With that they continued for another fifteen or so minutes before Gibbs motioned to them from over from where he had been interviewing several of the dockworkers and speaking with the manager.

"You find out anything?" He asked, checking his notes as they spoke.

"Quite a lot, but," Bishop started, not sure how to explain, "it seems this doesn't involve the submarine, the Pennsylvania. It's the battleship, and, well…she believes that _she _is the Pennsylvania…"

Gibbs just looked up and stared at her for a moment, "she thinks what?"

"I don't know what to think of it either boss, that's what she says."

With that Gibbs turned to Ducky, hoping he'd have something better to say about the situation.

"I honestly don't know just from this, I'll need to talk to her more. It's possible she has some kind of psychogenic amnesia, but I'm astounded by the clarity of the details, as well as what appears to be their accuracy. If this is a dissociative syndrome, she would have had to have had quite a bit of history on the subject well before now."

"Alright, well, figure it out back at the office, you two are taking her there for ID and so Abby can have a look at that uniform."

"On it boss." And with that they headed back to retrieve Ms. Sylvia while Gibbs started down the ladder to check on Tony.

The trio had just about reached the car when Sylvia stopped, her head snapping around to the sky and her eyes darting back and forth, as if she was expecting to be attacked at any moment.

Bishop and Dr. Mallard stopped, and Ellie took a step closer to try to see what was going on.

"Are you ok?"

"There's a plane nearby." She continued to search the sky, getting more and more agitated at whatever was going on.

"There's planes all over the sky, there's an International Airport here."

"That's not what I mean, I mean there's one low to the ground, closing in on our pos-"

Before she could finish a survey drone lazily appeared from over a nearby building, flying over the parking lot and out of sight behind another nearby office. The trio watched it pass over, Sylvia relaxing some and finally heading towards the car.

"How did you know that was coming?" Bishop inquired, confused at how someone could have heard it's approach over the noise of the construction.

"I could detect it, like the rest of the planes in the air." Sylvia stated in a tone that implied that such a thing was supposed to be normal for her. Bishop just gave her a confused look, but helped her into the car before hopping in the driver's seat herself.

Dr. Mallard just shook his head, trying to clear an odd waver that he had seen when looking at Sylvia for a moment. He was getting too old for this.


	3. Chapter 2

**BEFORE WE BEGIN: **Thank you all SO MUCH for your support and interest in my story. I'm sorry I dropped off the face of the earth, but rather than sit and rant about what's been going on, I'm just gonna finally drop the new chapter and hope you all forgive me. I've actually set up writing sessions with a friend of mine who also writes, so hopefully progress will begin to be made. Thank you all again, and again I am so sorry for disappearing.

**On to the story -**

Sylvia sat in the back of the sedan as Agent Bishop drove Dr. Mallard and her back to NCIS Headquarters. She'd been trying to continue reporting her service history, but even with all her self-discipline, she couldn't help but be distracted by everything she was seeing, not just being inland for the first time in her life, but all the changes as well. Both her chaperones did an excellent job of balancing keeping her on topic and explaining the changes since her sinking, though she could tell that while they were both listening quite intently to what she was saying, especially Dr. Mallard, they didn't believe she was who, and what, she believed herself to be.

Finally reaching the NCIS Building, the trio headed up to the Squad Room, where one Abigail Sciuto, the teams super-hyper-goth forensic tech, was doing _something_ to Tim McGee's desk while she waited.

Looking up from her antics, she gave Sylvia the biggest, warmest, smile she'd seen in a long time, and practically bounced over to where they were walking.

"Abby Scuito, call me Abby, pleased to meetcha!" She stuck her hand out in front of Sylvia expectantly, unfazed by the woman standing nearly a head taller than her.

"Battleship Pennsylvania, feel free to just call me Sylvia," she responded, reaching forward and shaking Abby's hand, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

After letting go Abby looked down at her hand, flexing her fingers, "wow, you've got a grip huh?" She quickly looked up, looking apologetic, "not that that's a bad thing, I mean, a strong grip is a sign of confidence, and anyone in the service is certainly supposed to have confidence but not too much confidence, we don't need people getting in over their head unless their job desc-"

"Abby," Bishop cut her off, "I think she gets the idea."

"Oh…" Abby still stood, still looking slightly apologetic.

Sylvia stood looking down at Abby for a moment, surprised at how quickly this girl could overwhelm someone, before the corner of her mouth twitched into a smile, and she covered her mouth trying not to laugh in Abby's face.

"Remarkable," she said through the laugh, shaking her head slightly, "I didn't think anyone but light cruisers and destroyers could have so much energy."

"Oh-kay…" Abby faltered at the reference for a brief moment, before quickly recovering. "So, ID and history right?" She asked, turning to Bishop.

"That's right, why don't you take her down to the lab while we report to the Director, we'll check in with you shortly/"

"Right!" She cheerfully turned back to Sylvia, taking her by the hand, "right this way."

With that the two disappeared back into the elevator, while Bishop and Dr. Mallard turned to head up to Director Vance's office, only to see him already walking towards them.

"So, who is she?" He stopped by the pair, watching Sylvia and Abby disappear into the elevator.

"Well…" Bishop stalled, trying to think how to explain.

"I don't need hesitation when we have a potential security breach at a nuclear authorized shipyards, who is she."

Dr. Mallard took that as his cue to step in.

"She believes herself to be the battleship Pennsylvania, rather remarkable really. She's been able to describe quite a few details about the history of that ship with incredible accuracy. It really does sound as if the Pennsylvania herself is telling her story."

"Doctor, are you telling me she's crazy."

"Oh no, she seems quite sane, apart from thinking she's a warship of course."

"Doctor…"

"Look, she seems quite stable, though clearly something has happened to cause her to undergo a dissociative event. I'm afraid she doesn't remember anything beyond historical information and then her waking up."

Director Vance seemed to chew over this information for a moment, "see to it that she remembers quickly, SECNAV is on me for answers fast."

Bishop, finally recovering, "of course, we'll let you know as soon as we have anything."

"See that you do."

With that, the Director turned around and headed back to his office, leaving Agent Bishop and Dr. Mallard to try to come up with ways to jog their guest's memory.

Down in Abby's lab, Sylvia examined the lab as Abby practically teleported from station to station.

Walking over to the main plasma, Sylvia examined it for a moment, realizing how little there was physically there her eyes widened as she stepped back.

"I can't believe you have televisions like this, colored, and with such a large screen. And no knobs or buttons, you control it from this paperless typewriter." She walked over to the keyboard, looking back and forth between it and the large and small screens around the room.

Abby suppressed a laugh as she walked over from the back of the lab and pulled Sylvia around in front of the main computer desk.

"They're plasma screens, for computers. And yes, they're an evolution of typewriters, but you plug them in for power and they can do all kinds of things, see?" Abby quickly brought up several windows, demonstrating a few basics.

"Wait," Sylvia stopped her, "is that a calculation, uh, 'program'? Like, could you use that for maybe, trajectories?"

"Leave it to a battleship to put targeting above all else," Abby smiled, "and yup. They can be used for targeting, radar control, and a wide range of other uses in the Navy."

Sylvia's mind raced, wondering how different things could have gone with these. "I bet this 'computer' makes a huge difference…" her shoulders sagged, as realization suddenly sunk in, "I…I went thirty years and only slipped in relevance a little…now…now I'd be salvage in minutes…"

It didn't take half a second for Abby to see where this was going, and she immediately stepped in. "Woah woah woah, don't think like that. You might not have modern technology, but you could cream anything that gets in range today."

"How so? Big guns, with these computers behind them, if it's not sitting still I miss half the time at long range."

"Maybe, but you only have to hit once," Abby beamed, getting a questioning look from Sylvia, "things have gotten all about speed and accuracy, our biggest guns are like, five inches tops, and no one uses armor anymore."

Sylvia was stunned at the idea that things had taken such a drastic turn, but before they could continue Director Vance walked in.

"Leon Vance, Director of NCIS." He extended his hand to Sylvia, appraising the latest puzzle the team had found to solve.

Sylvia took his hand and shook it, "USS Pennsylvania, BB-38, pleasure to meet you sir."

"Likewise," Vance nodded, stealing a glance at the main screen in the lab while trying to process how to proceed, before returning his attention to the woman in front of him, "I don't suppose you remember anything about what you were doing down in that dry-dock?"

Sylvia shook her head, "I'm afraid not, last time I was there was during my construction and launch."

"Right," Vance nodded slowly, "well, with no record of you entering the shipyard you've got a lot of people pretty nervous. Especially since it means other people might sneak in."

"With respect, sir, I didn't sneak in."

"Well, maybe not by choice, but the entire shipyard's secured and guarded at all times, if you got in like you were supposed to, there'd be a record of you entering the yards."

Sylvia considered this for half a moment, then straightened up to her full height, looking down at him, "very well sir."

To his credit, Vance didn't seem to react to the unspoken threat with Sylvia's change in demeanor, and just continued.

"Either way, we need this solved as soon as possible. Anything you remember you tell one of us immediately," turning to look at Abby he continued, "Ms. Scuito, I've already put priority on this at the lab, let me know if there's anything else you need."

"Well…" She gave him a slightly pouty look, confusing Sylvia at why she'd act that way.

"On your desk." He pointed to the ominous drink before turning back to Sylvia and nodding, "I'll see you both later." With that he turned to talk out, waving slightly at Abby's cheerful 'Thank You!' as she guzzled her prize.

"So!" Abby happily turned back to Sylvia, "time to get back to work."

Silvia was still a little taken aback by the switch from the Director's stern demeanor to Abbys cheerful optimism, but she nodded and went back to the back and forth questions about how things had changed and her own memories.

It had been a long day, and it was looking like the next day would be similarly long.

After an entire day of fact-finding they had turned up very little. None of the available records showed any sign of giving up clues as to the identity mysterious Sylvia, and a top to bottom search of the shipyards had resulted in no clues as to her entry. While NCIS retreated to the Navy Yard to regroup, the yard security made a point to double on duty guards and expand patrols to further enhance security, cameras and sensors were being added, both permanent and temporary, as fast as work crews could set them up, and drones had been quickly requisitioned to further close gaps in the security.

As usual Gibbs was using his house as the standby safe-house, the rest of the team short of Abby agreeing after the day's headaches they needed a short break. Abby, of course, intended to spend the rest of the night finding answers for her new friend, to the amusement of the team, and slight discomfort of Sylvia. Of course, there was no arguing with Abby when she decided she had found her next purpose in life, so after extracting promises that she'd sleep that night, everyone turned in, hoping the next day would bring answers.

They should have been more specific in what kind of answers they wanted.


	4. Chapter 3

Tony and Tim walked off the elevator into the bullpen and were almost instantly jumped by Abby, even more hyperactive than usual.

"Guys guys guys, you're never going to believe what's going on." The worlds perkiest goth was practically vibrating with anticipation.

Tim was the first to recover, "Abby, how many Caf-Pows have you had?"

"I'm not sure, I think I lost count at twelve, but that was a couple hours ago. Why? Is something wrong? I don't feel anything wrong, but if there is you should tell me because I can change it easy I swear this won't be anything like the last time where I went all obsessive and started-"

'ABBY!" Tony managed to cut Abby's rant before things got any worse. "Did you even sleep last night?"

"Well no but that's really not the issue here."

"Well we think it is," Tim managed to re-inject himself into the conversation before things got any worse, "you plus Caf-Pow plus all nighters never ends well."

"But I know who and what Sylvia is!" Abby didn't even give either agent a chance to process that information before grabbing them both by the wrist and dragging them over to the plasma.

"Hold on," Tim recovered first, forgetting about trying to reprimand her for the moment, "you figured out who she is?"

"Yup!" Abby's grin practically split her head in two with how happy she was.

"Well, c'mon, who is she?" DiNozzo found himself pulled in to, most amnesia cases took forever to figure out, if Abby had an ID already life would be much, much easier.

"She's the USS Pennsylvania, BB-38!" Abby practically cheered the statement, oblivious to the sagging shoulders of her two compatriots.

"Abby," Tim began preparing to return to talking sense into Abby, "she can't be a ship, she's a person."

"But I have evidence and everything, look" As she turned to bring up the screens Ellie walked up to join them.

"What's going on?"

Trying to suppress a sigh, Tony answered, "Abby thinks she can prove our mystery girl is who she says she is."

"Uh, she what now?"

Before he could answer Abby pulled everyone back to the plasma.

"Look at all this," this being a wide range of spectral analysis charts and pictures filled with fiber and tissue samples, "see these? They're rust. She looks completely clean but when you go down there's evidence of rust, of the kind a WWII era warship would have."

Tim attempted to bring logic back into the equation, "Abby, rust could just mean she's been around that kind of-"

"Not with traces IN HER BLOOD. And there's more." With that she resumed bring up slide after slide, "traces of saltwater, residue that matches the kind on ships from the Pacific. There's even bottom of the ocean silt like from the Kwajalein Lagoon, I haven't finished but the preliminaries are there."

With that she brought up one last slide, ominously showing various radiological charts.

"This is the best part. She's got all the radiation markers of having been IN the Operation Crossroads blast at Bikini atoll."

At this Abby was grinning, but her three friends had looks of horror on their faces.

Tony recovered first.

"Hold on, are you saying she's radioactive? 'Cause we've done that enough times that I don-"

Abby cut him off before the panic could fully set in, "No, well, a little, but it's not harmful anymore. It's at harmless levels, even for her, but the makers are there alright. Everything that came out of Bikini has those markers, she couldn't get them without actually being there, and she'd have to have been in the blast, not watching from a distance."

"There's no way." Ellie shook her head, "first of all she'd be incinerated. Second of all, that was in the 40s, and the woman we have here might be thirty at the oldest."

Tim was still staring at the massive collection of information, his brain desperately trying to assemble some logical conclusion to what their lovable goth had concocted, leaving Tony to ask the tough question.

"Ok, so other than the fact that she's not, ya know, a hundred year old grandmother, or a thousand ton warship, or anything else that would make connecting these dots possible in some strange way, how on earth is she the USS Pennsylvania?!"

"She's a ghost!" Everyone agreed, Abby was far too cheerful as she said that.

Tim, finally returning to the land of the living himself, was first to respond this time, "Uh, Abby, she eats, get's tired, and isn't see through, and we all know ghosts aren't real."

"You can't prove that, but I guess 'ghost' isn't quite right. She's a spirit. Ya know how when sometimes we say that inanimate objects take on a life of their own, I think that's exactly what she is, like a spirit, or a yokai."

"That sounded dangerously close to Japanese."

The assembled agents all spun around to find their guest standing behind them, the steel (no pun intended) in her voice evident, and a terrifying glare in her eye that reminded the team far too much of an angry Gibbs.

"That was just an example," Abby quickly tried to back track, "I'm just trying to explain my theory."

Sylvia seemed to relax a little, and looked up at the screen, "so how do we prove it?"

"Prove what?" All heads turned towards Gibbs, signature coffee in hand.

Before anyone could answer though, yet another voice was added to the bull-pen.

"Gibbs, my office, Director of Newport just called, we need to talk."

Gibbs watched Vance retreat back into his office and moved to follow him. "I want your 'proving' done by the time I get back. Duck, keep an eye on them."

With that the medical examiner, having just walked in, could only look around in confusion as Abby started dragging Sylvia and Tim towards the elevator, followed by Ellie and Tony with a shrug.

Packed in the elevator, Ducky was first to break the silence. "If I might ask, where is it that we are going?"

"We're going down to the docks, to prove Sylvia here is who she says she is!" Abby cheerfully smiled, looking back and forth at the group. The agents just signed in resignation, while Dr. Mallard, still very perplexed but with growing curiosity, nodded and followed the group as they exited the elevator.

The walk to the docks was done in silence. Abby kept getting more and more excited, while the rest of the group mulled over how to ask what she actually expects to do or happen.

Upon reaching the docks they turned for an empty one and walked down a ramp to a temporary floating dock for small craft and maintenance.

Ellie thought she could hear Sylvia mumbling something under her breath about 'human sized mulberries', and logged it away to ask about later.

Once standing on the dock, Ducky was the first to broach the topic again.

"I'm curious as to how exactly we are going to prove Ms. Sylvia is a warship."

Abby turned to the group, still clearly pleased with whatever plan she had thought up.

"Simple, according to my research-"

"Fairy tales."

"Shush Tim. As I was saying, according to my research, y-I mean, spirits, can be made to either return to, or take on aspects of, their true form when introduced to their natural environment, in this case, water, unless actively hiding. Sylvia here, clearly isn't trying to hide, so no problem there."

"One problem," Sylvia interjected, "I took a shower this morning, nothing happened."

"That was fresh water, but this," Abby waved out to the water between the docks, "is ocean water, where you've spent your life."

Immediately the collection of agents all began voicing their 'concerns' simultaneously, only Ducky remained silent, watching as Sylvia walked over to a ladder and looked down the last foot or so at the water.

Sylvia didn't like the comparisons made with the Japanese, whatever they meant, but right now it was her only opening to prove she was who she said she was. Taking a deep breath, she took hold of the railings and stepped forward, lowering herself to the water.

Dr. Mallard stepped forward to try to help steady her, and the rest of the assembly turned and tried to follow suit, Tim saying something about a battleship fitting between the docks.

As Sylvia's heel touched the top of the water, doubt started to creep in, deepening as the heel slowly sank.

Just as Sylvia's heel sank so that the water reached her ankle she couldn't help but doubt her own story, and tried to pull herself back onto the dock.

Except her foot wouldn't move.

She felt a pull on her foot and she stumbled forward, a cloud of fog accompanied with the sound of grinding metal.

Sylvia found herself, not sinking, or even floating face first, in the water, but instead standing on its surface. She could sense her radar as if it was freshly installed, and could feel her turrets and other systems coming to life, power and steam building as if she was once again preparing to make for open sea.

As she stood there in shock, letting the old sensations wash over her, the assembly on the dock could only stare at what they saw. Superstructure somehow was now bolted into place, her clothes were more angular and appeared to now be made of riveted steel, her face hidden by a citadel-like mask. Her smaller batteries slowly turned, guns raising and lowering as if seeking targets, and her mast equipment spun, scanning the area.

It was, in a word, terrifying.

Abby was once again vibrating in excitement, but it was Tony that first managed to speak, "So…who gets to tell Gibbs?"

Sylvia slowly turned around, trying to manage with the added weight of her hull and superstructure. When she saw their discomfort, directed mostly at her main battery, for once able to all face forward, she began turning her turrets to the side.

"How can they move, they shouldn't be able to move." Tim still backed away, eyes never leaving what he could only think of as certain death.

"Well, how can ghost ships do anything? I mean, they're the spirit of a ship, Sylvia doesn't need a crew, I bet she can even fire on her own." Abby's matter of fact way of explaining everything only seemed to deepen the level of shock with everyone else. Sylvia, curious about the possibilities, on instinct felt the explosive shells begin lifting into position as her main batteries guns fell to their loading position.

"Woah woah woah, let's not test that theory here, ok?!" Sylvia immediately stopped at Tony's panic, realizing that she was in fact still in the confined space between two docks, and that said docks were in the middle of a city harbor.

"Sorry, old habits. I can feel the shells though, so safe guess that everything works as it did."

"Well, ok we've proven this, can…can you still go back to, uh, 'human mode'?" Ellie finally gave up on logic and just tried to focus on the situation without thinking about the details.

Deciding to test the question, Sylvia slowly moved forward to the ladder again, grabbing the railings to try to pull herself up. Though significantly heavier, as she slowly lifted out of the water the fog returned, and her superstructure just seemed to fade away, back to how she was before she stepped down.

She had just barely stepped onto the dock when she fell to her knees, people rushing to her side, and she found herself practically starving. "I feel like I haven't eaten in days."

"Well, battleships never were the most fuel efficient vessels," replied Ducky, ever helpful.

Tony managed to react first this time, "ok, Bishop, we're goin on a food run quick."

"And I think Abigail and myself should stay here with Sylvia" Ducky nodded, the two of them helping said battleship over to a nearby crate to sit down on.

"W-well, wait, who's gonna tell Gibbs?" Tim looked around, seeing Bishop casting him a sympathetic glance as she and Tony fled back up the ramp.

Back at Headquarters, McGee walked in to see several people, including Gibbs, Vance, and the Director of Newport News, all standing around the bullpen. "W-what's going on?"

"McGee, where is everyone?" Gibbs' glare cut off any further questions, but it was the Shipyard Director who spoke next.

"Please tell me you have an answer to this situation."

"S-situation?" Tim asked, seeing one of the workers step to the side, revealing…

Another young lady, smaller and slightly younger than Sylvia, but still in a WAVES uniform. She smiled and snapped to a salute.

"USS Biloxi, CL-80, atcha service!"


	5. Chapter 4

"Where did _she_ come from?"

The words had left Tim's mouth before he could even think of anything more diplomatic to say instead. They had all assumed Sylvia was the only one. First because her story was ridiculous, second because, well, reality had played a pretty massive trick on them already.

Instead he got back rather 'unhappy' stares from his three superiors and one confused head tilt from the young lady now claiming to be some kind of cruiser.

In spite of the bluntness of the question, the Newport News director still decided to answer.

"We've been scrambling to put new security in place till we find out what's going on. Then o'six hundred this morning we have our motion detectors setting of every alert we got and find her trying to drown herself by opening the dry-dock gates. PLEASE tell me you have an answer as to what the hell is going on in my shipyards."

The cold node from Vance and raised eyebrow from Gibbs told him there'd be no stalling, and Tim swallowed knowing that a very long morning was about to become an extremely long day.

"We...we do have an answer..."

"And?" Vance's tone nixed any detailed explanation that might have formed to make this easier.

"She's...exactly who she says she is..."

The unamused stares didn't help one bit.

"McGee, the Biloxi is a Cleveland class cruiser, Pennsylvania is a battleship, what am I missing?"

Another swallow, and a nod to the new guest, "I really think this is a show don't tell moment boss." The look of panic on Tim's face led some credence to the fact that, at the very least, Tim wouldn't be able to verbally report whatever was going on, and Gibbs nodded to the others.

Vance carefully weighed the reactions, then seemed to stare into McGee's soul itself, "and how exactly do you intend to 'show' what you mean?"

Seriously hoping the others would be there when he got back, McGee took a step back towards the elevators. "We're going to need to head to the docks."

In spite of the frustrated huff, the Newport Director was first to get moving, wanting any answers at all regardless of how insane. She was followed by Director Vance and Agent Gibbs, leading Biloxi, who turned and smiled at Tim.

"So...you're the USS Biloxi?"

"Loxi works to if ya want." With a smile she hurried after her guides, leaving Tim to shake his head and follow, seriously hoping that what had happened with Pennsylvania wasn't some sort of mass hallucination, as comforting as that thought would have been.

Arriving at the docks, the group found the rest of the team sitting on a few rearranged boxes, Pennsylvania finishing a breakfast wrap. The moment Biloxi spotted her compatriot she snapped to attention, holding her salute even after Pennsylvania had stood and returned it.

"At ease, you hungry?" At the invitation Biloxi seemed to finally notice the food, and tentatively stepped forward to join in.

The three other arrivals watched the whole thing unfold, followed by Gibbs waving Ducky over to finally get their explanation.

"So Duck, Tim seems to think they're actually who they say they are."

The doctor paused, turning to look back where their mysterious guests were chatting, or rather one was reporting to the other, over their meal.

"I'm afraid you'll have to ask Miss Schuito concerning an explanation how and why, but, as unbelievable as it is, they are who they say they are. Or at least Miss Pennsylvania is."

"Now hold on." Leon had no intention of buying that story without more explanation. "We've got two young woman who are claiming to be a battleship and now a cruiser, and you're telling me you believe them?"

"Miss Sylvia is at the very least, she proved it. I suggest we try the same test, but with our new arrival this time, to be sure. If not, we can simply ask Sylvia to demonstrate again."

With that he turned back towards the table, missing the shipyard director give a look towards director Vance to question the sanity of his agents.

"Excuse me, Miss Biloxi?"

The woman in question quickly snapped back up to attention, "Yessir?"

"We're going to need to run a quick test. Nothing too strenuous I assure you, but we need to confirm something. Would you be willing to come over here for a moment and step into the water?"

The young woman flushed, turning towards Sylvia for guidance, "but...my hull..."

Pennsylvania nodded, resting her hand on the younger woman's shoulder, "don't worry, you won't sink."

Though still nervous, Biloxi wasn't one to refuse an order, and marched over to where Dr. Mallard had motioned, and looked down at the ladder.

"You'll be fine my dear, trust me. This should help us find some answers for you."

Nodding she turned around and began lowering herself to the water, the assembly gathering to watch what was about to happen, and McGee remembering to get his phone out to record this time.

Swinging to the side so that she was holding on with one hand, Loxi didn't hesitate as she planted her foot into the water, and felt resistance. Leaning into the weight, she pushed off the ladder and stood in place, trying to get her balance.

Before any of the new arrivals could question what just happened, the mist hit, enveloping Loxi and soon the sound of machinery and twisting metal signaled the transformation. As the smoke cleared there stood Loxi, the same human-ship hybrid as Pennsylvania, though with her cruiser components instead.

For what felt like an eternity the only sound was the low rumble of Loxi's engine, black smoke wafting from the stack behind her, smaller turrets and radar mast slowly turning, seeking any danger that might approach.

Eventually senses were recovered, Vance being the first one to speak.

"Okay Ms. Scuito, I'm waiting for an explanation."

Bouncing to the front, the caffeinated scientist started her explanation.

"They're the ships, the warships, that they remember being. Like yo-I mean, uh, well they're a type of spirit. You see, according to J-uh, well, some folktales, certain 'inanimate' objects can develop a spirit, or even start with one, often related to interactions and belief with those who interact with them. These two served very active roles with large crews that poured their heart and soul into them. I think that that may be why we're getting world war two ships and not, say, civil war ships. Small crews especially. I think..." With that she offered a shrug to emphasize just how much guesswork she was doing coming up with even that.

"Miss Scuito, I want an 'I know' next time."

"Uh, yes director Vance." With that her shoulders slumped, how was she supposed to get an 'I know' with something like this?

"Wait wait wait." The strain was evident in their shipmasters voice as she spoke, "are you saying that we should expect more of them to appear?!"

The silence was deafening, even Biloxi's boiler seemed to shudder to a halt with the implications of more of the old girls returning, the United States fleet was very large indeed.

Sighing, the madam director pulled out her cell phone. "We're going to need more people, check all docks every night until we know what's going on. What on earth am I saying, how am I supposed to explain or handle this?!"

"We're going to have to keep this quiet for now, until we can get a better grasp of the situation at the very least. Gibbs, I want you and your team on this, try to figure out how many to expect and if any more do show up, retrieve them. We're going to want them all in one place, if those guns actually work, and right now I'm ready to believe anything, the last thing we need is a misunderstanding leveling a few city blocks."

"On it." With that Gibbs nodded to the team to begin moving things back into the building, and reached over to give Loxi a hand back up onto the dock.

She smiled in gratitude and took hold, and Gibbs realized just what trying to lift so much steel was like, once she started to pull out of the water the superstructure started to melt back into mist and she resumed a more normal weight, but the strength needed to wield it was impressive to say the least.

Meanwhile, Vance was still giving orders. "We're going to keep this down to as few people as possible, that includes your guards." He said, nodding to his counterpart, "and reports come directly to me. I don't know how this will affect security right now, but we can't afford anything getting lost, especially if it might provide some answers as to what is going on. I'm going to inform the SECNAV and try to find out if anything else 'weird' is going on. Understood?"

One round of 'yes sir's later, the group packed up and headed up the ramp for headquarters.

Sylvia had watched the whole event unfold, chewing on her second breakfast. Though still for the most part, her mind was going all ahead flank, trying to find all the possibilities and work out anything that could threaten her, or her fleet.

She gave a small smile to Biloxi as the cruiser instinctively huddled up to her as they headed in. Whatever happened, they were her fleet, and a battleship always protected their fleet.

Sylvia had never prayed before, though she'd seen her crew do it often enough. Turning her eyes skyward, she begged whatever power was out there for one thing: Let them be safe, and let them find their way to safe harbor.

* * *

So I gave my muse a good swift kicking, and back in action!

Seriously though guys, SO MANY thanks for all the support. I'm working on a new schedule, and will be rotating between this and a few other projects, including stories. Of the bunch, there should now be at least one chapter upload a week, though it will vary which story it will be. Either way though, uploads should be much more common and regular from now on. Knock on wood.


	6. Chapter 5

0600, that morning.

Vixy shot up with a start, heart pounding and tears streaming down her face. She was terrified, abandoned, no crew, no sisters, just the cold dry-dock and the scrap crews closing in.

Except, they weren't there. She was alone, sitting at the bottom of dry-dock staring at the walls.

...how was she staring at the walls?

Confusion temporarily overriding her fear, she took stock of her change in fate. Human, somehow, still in dry-dock, but not the same as a few moments ago. She shakily stood up, trying standing for the first time, and found that whatever happened, she seemed to have gotten the instincts with it. She had barely taken her first step when an alarm sounded, accompanied by search lights passing overhead and shouting. Fearing the return of scrappers, she bolted for the door to the dock, taking hold of a ladder and scrambling up as fast as she could.

Looking over her shoulder, a new experience she'd have to savor later, she could see movement towards the buildings, people charging for the docks. People who would soon notice her if they hadn't already.

With nowhere else to go, Vixy decided on a leap of faith, and jumped for the water.

To her shock she still stood somehow, at least for a moment, before unbalancing and falling forward.

Grumbling as she slowly rose back up, the familiar sight of her structure falling into place, she seriously questioned what her builders were thinking making her so top-heavy, before regaining her balance and bolting out into the harbor, trusting her radar to alert her to any pursuers.

Turning for what appeared to be civilian docks she poured on the speed, hoping her new smaller form would get lost in the crowd. She was nearly there when she realized there had been no pursuit, that she must have managed to slip out before being spotted. Feeling the exhaustion from her dash for safety, she slipped quietly between the hulls of the sailboats, before pulling herself up onto the wood planks, and collapsed to catch her breath.

Fuel. She needed fuel. She wasn't even sure how she'd manage to make her escape, having gone so long on empty. But she was feeling the pain of an empty boiler, and pushed herself up to try to find her way.

Still feeling overheated from her break for safety, she pulled off her jacket, tying it around her waist like she'd seen some of her crew do, and tucked her cap into her waistband. In doing so long golden strands fell loose, prompting her to kneel back over the dock to take stock of the new her.

Young, if watching humans had thought her anything, and in uniform. She didn't mind the look, but preferred that the heavy jacket stay off for now. Still, despite the change, she couldn't complain, though she missed the grace of her old hull.

Taking a moment to try to pull her hair into a ponytail to keep it out of the way, she then stood and made her way towards land.

She smiled at the thought. Her, a cruiser, walking, not sailing, and looking forward to dry land. A safe harbor was always nice, but she and her sisters had always said they preferred the open ocean, yet here she was looking forward to exploring the shore.

As she neared she could see that much off the landside docks where lined with many small buildings, most built up against each other, and recognized the writing as indicating a series of shops, most not yet open.

Then she smelled it. Kitchens. She knew the smell of kitchens at breakfast anywhere, though now it smelled as sweet as a coal bunker ready for loading. Smiling, another new sensation she decided she liked, she turned and followed the scent.

It didn't take long for her to find her quarry, a small diner with one all taken out to leave it open to the docks. Inside, an older man sat drinking coffee at the bar, talking to who Vixy assumed was the chef.

As she poked her head around the corner, she could see the place had been decorated to fit the 'fisherman' style that seemed popular here, with nets, rods, and various, and random, boat and fish related items scattered around.

"Well hey there little lady! Lookin for some chow? We're not really open yet but I can throw somethin together of ya want."

Vixy's head snapped back to the bar, where the two occupants had turned to greet her. She walked around the corner, unsure of how to approach things, mind landing on an issue she'd heard her crew bring up in the past.

"Oh well, it smells really good, but I don't think-" As she had spoken she had searched her pockets to see if her guess was right, but was cut off soon enough.

"Don't ya worry a thing sailor, that uniform there says you eat free."

Vixys head again snapped back to the chef, something that she figured she'd have to get used to, her eyes opening wide. "Wait, what?" she quickly looked back down to see if she had missed any writing.

"Yeah, service people eat on the house, c'mon and grab a seat and I'll get somethin ready for ya."

At this the other occupant finally spoke up, "now wait a second, I was in the service, and you always make me wait till you're open."

"Mail service don't count, an' I don't wanna hear a thing about eatin' early with how often I' caught you sneaking snacks outta my kitchin'."

Vixy couldn't help but smile as she watched the pair heckle each other, being reminded of quite a few of her crew who acted the same way.

As the chef disappeared into the kitchen, still exchanging shots with who Vixy was rapidly assuming to be his most reliable regular, she began scanning the small diner again, taking it in in more detail. Her eyes landed on a collection of pictures of a man in uniform, some dress, some more field oriented, though none she could immediately recognize.

"That's mah' boy, Rick. He's a Colonel in the Corps, Colonel Rick Singer. M'names Joe by the way, and that there's Ol' Ben."

"We're the same age."

"Ah shut it ya ol' geezer"

Vixy grinned again as the two laughed at their mock argument, Joe depositing a massive plate in front of her. She recognized the food as the good stuff, and for a moment worried about incoming action, before remembering the drastic difference in circumstances from what she was used to.

"Vixy, uh, the Vicksburg. And thanks, I really needed this."

"Vixy of the Vicksburg, haha, fitting, musta just gotten into port I ain't seen any others in here yet. Well you be sure to lettem know that good ol' Joe here'll make sure they eat right on shore leave."

Grinning through a mouthful of eggs, Vixy could only nod in gratitude as Joe turned to head back into the kitchen to finish readying up.

After getting enough down to no longer feel starved, Vixy called back towards the kitchens. "Did you serve to Mr. Joe?"

"It's jus' Joe, and no, 'fraid I can't say I did. But boy does Ricky get it done. He actually jus' got into town yesterday, called in for somethin', so if ya swing by again you'll prolly run into him. Now I'm gonna have to open before some of the fellas get restless, but you go on an' enjoy your meal."

With that Vixy watched joe head out to the front to move the closed sign, seeing that several people were already poking in, likely curious why she was eating when it was closed. Digging in, Vixy tried to figure out what to do next with her newfound life.

After tossing Joe one last thanks for the meal, Vixy found herself wandering away from the ocean, and further into the city. As much as she felt at home on the waves, she didn't know how long this chance would last, and figured scouting out the mysteries inland were worth the detour.

Besides, full steam ahead was the best way to approach things.

* * *

I seriously want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. I didn't expect such fast responses to the last upload, I'm really REALLY glad to see people still reading and excited for this!

So, idk how much public responding/commenting I'll do (if you guys like this though just say so and I'll try to pick through the latest comments/reviews for stuff I can respond to), but here's some general story info and hopefully some questions answered.

1\. I have done a bit of 'up aging' the ship girls, not by much, but in the original they are pretty young to make this hybrid believable.

2\. On that note, I've found an artist to do one of the girls designs, though if any other artists are interested (for this or other projects), I try to set aside some money each paycheck for art.

3\. Abyssals, a common question. Simply by addressing this it's impossible to avoid mild spoilers, or not have an implied yes or no, so: this will not just be a pure slice of life series, there's absolutely going to be action, I built this world on some differences from the shows so some setup required to establish a few things. Having said that, I do not intend to drag things out.

4\. Starfox5 - Vance is the standard director of a very large federal organization. Don't forget that he is going to have to answer questions to, and unlike Abby a lack of answers can cost him his job thanks to who he answers to. He's not being irrational so much as just rapidly being trapped in a position that he can't see a way out of.

5\. Concerning other teams/shows from the NCIS universe: I'm behind on the original NCIS as is, and have seen like nothing of the other teams or Hawaii Five-0, so while I won't discount them, I'd have to get the seasons and binge if I want to respect the original material, which I'm trying hard to do.

6\. Why is the Major Case Squad involved? Well, it might be a private shipyard, but it's a private shipyard that actively manufactures warships, including nuclear vessels. And even if not, Pennsylvania was found in a Navy uniform with no memory and having potentially been involved with major sabotage/attempts to stop said sabotage. MCS involvement is pretty reasonable.

7\. I answered this directly via PM but figure I'll touch on it here: Sylvia might have used 'computers', but they were analogue, rack and pinion, gears, ect, that spat out numbers. Digital didn't exist to her.

8\. Since the team won't really have a way to come to this answer, I guess I'll just drop it here: Abby's theory is right, the girls are essentially Yokai, a type of spirit. It's a Japanese term, but could apply really anywhere, they just happen to have the word for it.

That should be it for now. I'm going to continue alternating between stories on which chapters I post, but this one should rotate back over quickly enough.


	7. Chapter 6

Returning from the docks the pair of warships continued to follow the NCIS agents and directors back towards the headquarters.

Loxi continued to scan the skies, doing her best to fulfill her role protecting Sylvia, in spite of the relative pointlessness of the exercise. Looking up at the taller woman, she did her best to hide her nervousness at the situation.

"So...what becomes of the two of us? I mean, we're still, well, us, but not...us. What are we supposed to do now?"

Sylvia, ever the picture of calm on the outside, had been having the same worries. She was used to being fully self-assured in who and what she was, and what she was meant for. The first two she still held onto, she was the battleship Pennsylvania, nothing or no one could take that away from her, no matter her form. But as to her purpose, that was in clearly in question. She had always existed to serve as the brawn of the navy, a massive multi-ton fortress of steel to defend her nation. But now? She still had, in some fashion, her strength, though how diminished was still in question. But she didn't have her hull, not in the same form. She was now some sort of hybrid, and how she could perform her duties when limited physically was beyond her. Of course, she couldn't let Biloxi know how lost she was. She would still protect her fleet, even if it wasn't from enemy fire. Fortunately, an answer presented itself rather quickly.

"We'll regroup and move forward. First order of business is finding the others."

"Others...how do you know there are others?"

Pennsylvania just smirked, looking toward the building.

* * *

What had been a discussion on trying to plan out what they were supposed to do with the pair of young women came to an abrupt halt as Gibbs spotted several Navy Yard guards who had stopped partway through heading into the NCIS headquarters. But it wasn't the guards that had stopped him, it was the people they were escorting. The _women_ in dangerously familiar old style WAVES uniforms.

The rest quickly followed his line of sight and froze, a collection of groans, squees, and 'oh no's' rose up from the assembly as the lead guard approached.

"Uh, Director Vance, sir. We found these young ladies in some of the yards. The uniform isn't regulation, and no IDs, but they're pretty adamant-"

He was cutoff as Leon raised his hand. "We'll take it from here, but I think we'll find they're clean and clear. If you find any more, see to it they're brought straight here, no delay I don't care what time it is."

The guard nodded and waved the women over, a taller blonde stood front in center and saluted.

"Shangri-La sir" Her introduction was quickly followed by the others, "Blue, Morris, Herndon, and Rowan."

Leon did his best not to groan as he couldn't fight the reality of his situation any more, though he did manage to not look too much more displeased than his default expression.

"Ladies," with a nod and he began motioning to individuals, "I'm Leon Vance, Director of NCIS, for ease of explanation think of it as a division of ONI, this is Director Shaw, Newport News Shipyards. Special agent Gibbs and his team will be in heading the investigation of yourselves and other members of the fleet who are appearing, yes there's more, no you're not in trouble we just need to know how and why. As proof, this is the battleship Pennsylvania, and the cruiser Biloxi, both retrieved from Newport News. Gibbs will see to it that you're briefed on the details inside."

He nodded and led the Newport director along as they headed inside.

The remaining group, sans the Navy Yard security, stood around for a moment as everyone tried to process what had just happened. Gibbs recovered first, motioning for the rest to follow him as he in turn followed the directors. As they did so, the agents and new arrivals did their best to get antiquated, still recovering from being thrown for such a turn.

Returning to the bullpen, the director of Newport turned around to face everyone, a look of frustration telling them that her series of messages and calls hadn't yielded good news.

"We've got THREE more down in the yards. I've already ordered them brought here, but we have a serious problem if there's going to be more of these girls appearing all over my yard. We're going to take a serious hit to our production schedule if we have to take time to make sweeps every morning to gather up more arrivals before we start using the docks."

"I think we've got a bigger issue than that." Tony had stopped, staring into the pen.

"Look, I know you've got problems here to now, but you have resources I don't. You have the whole navy while I just barely managed to convince the commandant to loan me some marines-"

"That's not what I mean." With that, Tony pointed at the plasma, still on from earlier, and the news broadcast on its screen.

"As you can see, quite a crowd has gathered for some sort of unannounced airshow. These old grounds have been closed off for years now but-there's one now!" With that she had turned and pointed as cameras and phones lifted into the air to catch the two hellcats roaring overhead. "The, the Navy has denied any knowledge of the use of classic warbirds like these in this area, but as you can see they are in pristine condition and have been crossing the sky for the last hour. We're still working on identifying all the kinds, but a local enthusiast has told us that they are classic World War Two era carrier planes flying overhead in scouting formations. No one has crossed more than a few yards into the closed off area but the planes seem to be coming from farther inside. Google maps has confirmed there is no airstrip in the area but that does not exclude the possibility of them flying in low from somewhere else or perhaps a temporary airstrip having been quickly constructed. All we know for now is that there are quite a few of these beautifully restored aircraft flying large circles overhead putting on quite the show of speed and power for a growing crowd of spectators."

The assembled agents and ships stared at the screen, the newest members clearly mesmerized by the new technology, a number looking for a hidden projector. Director Vance turned on his heel, nearly nose to nose with Gibbs.

"We need to get a handle on this now! What are they even doing out there, that's nothing but abandoned lots and warehouses."

"I might have an answer to that." With that, the assembled group all turned to see Tim and Abby standing over his computer, both looking quite a lot like a deer in the headlights.

"Well?" Gibbs led the rest of the agents and directors forward, while the ships held back, a mix of curiosity at what Tim had found and interest in the ongoing broadcast.

"That site's the old Kaiser Shipyards. They built ships for the Pacific front...including carriers."

As realization sunk in and a cold dread overtook the room.

"I'll be in M-TAC briefing SECNAV, and anyone else I can get on the line. I need to know every shipyard and its location that ever built a ship, _now_. I don't care for who or when. Hell if some kid built a canoe in the woods a thousand years ago I want its location and someone with eyes on it. If these women have even half the firepower they used to the last thing I want to see on that screen is some incident where an idiot got blown away because he pissed off a destroyer and got an up close and personal demonstration of Naval firepower."

* * *

Ok, time for the after story comments and ramblings! And yes, it seems as though NCIS has quite a bit of a bigger problem than they were thinking~

1\. Starfox5 - Yeah, not a fan of children at war either, which was a big motivation for the age up.

2\. Speaking of the ship girls, who wants to see Pennsylvania herself? See below since I can't post links.

3\. chaosrin - Will be trying hard to keep away from OCs beyond ships, which are just kinda 'half' OCs I think. I'm afraid Abby is 'just' Abby though.

4\. To those who think this is an odd combination, here's a secret: I agree. This is an INSANE combination and I wonder at how positive you all have been, seriously, thank you for the support all!

5\. To those interested in seeing the other teams from that verse, as I said I make no promises either way but I'm hesitant because I want to do the characters justice, but we'll see.

6\. mattoblat - I already sent the PM but I figure others are curious to so: I'm working on quite a bit of other stuff as I said, but again since this site won't allow links, I'm afraid I'm stuck telling you searches, for anyone interested-

Youtube-for random videos, mostly gaming related, channel name: nikolai60

Fimfiction-yeah I'm on here. I'm not the biggest for the in-show canon anymore, but it's a prebuilt world for easy story ideas, I'm nikolai60 on that one to, because I'm terribly creative.

The biggest thing going on here is an original novel I'm working on. Medieval fantasy genre, a main story and some side works as well, quite a bit being built up. This is posted on the same place as a picture of Pennsylvania, which unfortunately I can't even list the name of the site since it's apparently deleted on save, not just the link. The best I can do is say check the end or description of one of my recent youtube videos, since those'll point you towards the website. Sorry I can't just post the link (apparently).


End file.
